Don't go away
by morenaaa
Summary: Necesito más tiempo para hacer las cosas como deben ser.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría..._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

Muchas veces la vida no suele ser lo se espera, piensa, cree o se convence que tiene que ser y es ahí, donde caemos que uno es quien hace su propio camino, quien elige cuál será su destino, a través de ciertas acciones. Así como sucede en esos libros de "elige tu propia aventura". Y el golpe que se siente al caer en la realidad y darse cuenta de esto, puede ser muy grave…

-hasta luego y gracias, de verdad – esbozó mirando fijamente a quien tenía frente a ella

-no hay porque, por favor, hace lo que le pedí, no te dejes estar. Allí está el mejor médico que conozco, no me obligues a violar el secreto profesional y tener que hablar con tus padres

Y así fue como Quinn salió del hospital. Cruzó la calle rápidamente sin mirar más que el asfalto que por la época del año irradiaba un calor sofocante y luego de caminar varias cuadras se metió en el primer bar que encontró.

Y las doce horas siguientes fueron historia…

Un pitido resonaba en su mente, realmente quería callarlo, pero no podía. Intentó abrir sus ojos y cuando por fin logró hacerlo un enorme dolor de cabeza la inundó. Quería levantarse pero sus huesos dolían como la mierda, los sentía pesados. Al mirar a su alrededor recordó que se encontraba en una habitación de hotel ya que ayer el cuerpo no le permitió volver al departamento que alquilaba junto con su mejor amiga Santana y decidió, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, dormir en el lugar más cercano al bar... El pitido se convirtió en el timbre de la habitación, y luego de levantarse y abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro de una mujer que la miraba intentando averiguar algo…

-¿se va a quedar otro día más? Si no le pido por favor señorita que se retire de la habitación lo antes posible – solicitó la que parecía ser una empleada de limpieza del lugar - y le aviso que si se queda más de una hora se le cobrará otro día más– comentó mientras miraba su reloj

-en cinco minutos estoy afuera – contestó Quinn, para luego cerrar la puerta en las narices de la mujer, quedando sólo ella dentro del cuarto – mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – repetía sin parar mientras trataba de juntar sus cosas y meterlas nuevamente en su mochila

Cuando ya tenía todo listo rebuscó en el bolsillo de su adorada mochila de tela, la que para su mejor amiga era un insulto a la indumentaria, a la vida, a la tela y a todo lo que pudiese existir y sacó su viejo teléfono celular para marcar el número de alguien con el que había prometido nunca más tener contacto.

-Quinn querida – esbozó la voz del otro lado del teléfono – que sorpresa tan grata este llamado ¿a qué se debe la nueva aparición? Digo, luego no haber recibido invitación alguna a tu graduación universitaria pensé que estabas decidida a no necesitar más de nosotros, ¿querés dinero?

-Russel por favor – esbozó Quinn cansada

-Russel nada, soy tu padre, nosotros junto con tu madre te criamos con todo el amor del mundo, nunca te faltó nada, te pagué la universidad, sos una mal agradecida – Quinn negaba mientras escuchaba eso, no lograba comprender lo hipócrita que podía ser la gente – y nos pagas así – terminó

-te llamo para informarte que voy a retirar de la cuenta el dinero que me corresponde y espero que siga allí

-¿Qué estás insinuando querida?¿Estás amenazándome? Porque si es así – fue interrumpido por Quinn que estaba decidida a no dejarlo continuar

-nada, sólo estoy poniéndote en sobre aviso, que estés bien –cortó

Luego de volver a guardar su teléfono celular en la mochila, se decidió a salir del hotel. Una vez en la recepción, abonó y partió rumbo al banco, a retirar lo último que quedaba en la cuenta, que no era poco, pero debía cuidarlo. La cuenta con la herencia de su abuelo, esa herencia con la que había pagado sus estudios, y la mitad del alquiler del lugar en el que convivía junto con su mejor amiga ya que lo aportado por su padre, que bien lo sabía él, no alcanzaba a cubrir ni un cuarto de sus gastos.

Caminó hasta el edificio en el que se encontraba su departamento, tratando de no gastar ya que de ahora en más debía ahorrar todo lo que pudiese. Una vez allí le dejó a Santana un sobre con dinero y una carta en la que explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Guardó todo lo que pudo en su mochila y un viejo bolso que encontró en el fondo del armario de su habitación.

Nunca antes pensó que iba a tener que invertir tan rápido lo que quedaba de la herencia, como ya se había recibido se encontraba en búsqueda de trabajo por lo cual creía que no iba a ser muy necesario a corto plazo. Había decidido reservar ese dinero por si algún día sucedía algo grave y urgente, y acá estaba sin otra opción. Quinn necesitaba ese dinero, debía establecerse y seguir lo pedido por el médico lo más pronto posible o su salud empeoraría y a su vez, volvería a ser la vergüenza de la familia Fabray. Y para esto eran terriblemente necesarios esos papeles verdes a los que el mundo suele llamar dólares.

También, no podía olvidar, que necesitaba contactar algún sicario para mandar a matar al hijo de puta que hizo que su vida se hunda en un pozo.

Eso creía hasta hace un instante, en el que realmente se planteó la situación y se dio cuenta que no sólo él tenía la culpa, ella igual. Que ella había participado y que no había hecho las cosas como debía, por lo tanto como dice el dicho, la vida te pone en frente las cosas porque sabe que las vas a poder superar, o algo así... Qué más da, la verdad es que ya nada podía hacer.

Su viejo celular comenzó a sonar dentro de la mochila, pero decidió ignorarlo. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie y menos de tener la mala suerte de siempre y encontrarse con que del otro lado del teléfono estaba él.

Debía viajar urgente, por lo que se decidió en comprar un pasaje de avión hacia Nueva York, debía establecerse allí por tiempo indeterminado. Su médico fue determinante, o se contactaba con el médico indicado o hablaría con sus padres, y ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con éstos por lo que seguiría cualquier indicación. No está de más decir que su vida también depende de esto.

11:50 Última llamada para pasajeros del vuelo… no escuchó más, ya no había más que dudar. Rogaba tener la suerte de que no haya mucha gente a su alrededor, pero no, a su lado, más precisamente junto a la ventanilla se encontraba una mujer que tendría un par de años más que ella, rondaría los treinta, que la miró de forma muy poco disimulada, de arriba a abajo, y Quinn se percató de esto. Su mente imaginó mientras se sentaba mirando al frente, que posiblemente estaría mirando su atuendo ya que este era todo lo opuesto al de ella. En realidad se veían completamente opuestas. La mujer que se encontraba a su lado era morocha, ella rubia, tenía el pelo largo, ella se lo había cortado hace unos días. Era sumamente formal, mientras Quinn tranquilamente podría pasar por la hija adolescente de alguno de los restantes pasajeros del avión.

Veinte minutos más tarde el avión ya había despegado. El terror que toda su vida tuvo a los aviones y todo lo relacionado con estos había sido olvidado por mucho tiempo y ahora se estaba haciendo notar nuevamente. Esto, sumado a todo lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, y la resaca proveniente de la noche anterior, no era una buena combinación en absoluto. Se pasó gran parte del vuelo pensando. A pesar que no quería hacerlo, tampoco tenía forma de evitarlo… pensaba en su futuro, un futuro que ahora veía nublado, cuando hace sólo cuarenta y ocho horas antes pensaba que estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida, tenía los próximos años de su vida planificados, tenía muchos proyectos, sueños y de repente pum, pasa esto y toda la estabilidad que creía tener comenzó a tambalear. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía que esto era normal, todos tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y es entendible también tenerle miedo a algo así.

Nadie sabe cómo podría reaccionar ante una noticia de este tipo y la verdad es que todas las reacciones para Quinn podrían ser aceptables. Algunos deciden vivir plenamente cada día como si fuese el último, otros simplemente mueren poco a poco desde que reciben la noticia, otros se vuelven paranoicos con todo, otros creen que es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera y con lo que se debe aprender a vivir, te cambia la vida pero tampoco es que vas a morir mañana...

Y algunos como Quinn, que toda su vida creyeron que algo así no les sucedería nunca, que siempre se pensaron exentos a vivir esto, tienen una mezcla de todo.

Las lágrimas caían a través de su rostro e intentó limpiarlas disimuladamente con la manga de su remera aunque estas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos sin parar hasta que de repente un pañuelo se asomó frente a ella. Quinn lo miró y lo tomó entre sus manos para luego girar su rostro y ubicar a la dueña del mismo. La chica formal.

-gracias – susurró mirándola rápidamente para luego volver su vista al frente

-de nada – contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa que Quinn nunca llegó a ver pues su vista había vuelto al frente

Y allí terminó todo, o eso creía la rubia. En el tiempo restante que quedaba de vuelo no se atrevió a mirarla o siquiera hablarle nuevamente. La morocha sin nombre respetó esto y tampoco hizo nada por llamar su atención. Quinn no volvió a llorar, no quería causarle lastima a nadie, ni dejarle un sabor amargo a alguien, se supone que el estrés de volar ya era suficiente para cualquiera como para encima tener que estar soportando a alguien así a su lado. Intentó dormir, pero tampoco lo logró, así que todo el resto del vuelo se resumió a girarse un poco y posar su vista en el asiento vacío del pasillo.

Antes de bajar del avión se permitió darle un último vistazo a su compañera de vuelo a quien que sonrió cálidamente a manera de agradecimiento, recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta. Una hora y cuarto más tarde se encontraba siendo ingresada en un hotel, debía dejar sus pertenencias en un lugar seguro y dirigirse a buscar un departamento que pudiese alquilar en la zona aledaña a la clínica.

Dos días más tarde.

-San, quédate con lo que quieras, el resto llévalo a alguna iglesia, refugio que se yo, lo único que sé es que yo no quiero nada de lo que dejé

-pero, está casi toda tu ropa, tus cosas, no te llevaste nada. Antes sabé que me lo quedo yo rubia – esbozó haciendo salir una pequeña carcajada a su amiga

-lo esencial lo tengo conmigo, algunas cosas compraré tengo dinero para el tiempo suficiente que necesite hasta encontrar un trabajo, voy a estar bien, tranquila

-está bien – aceptó Santana, aunque sin terminar de comprender porque estaba sucediendo esto- ¿algún día me vas a decir porque te fuiste Quinn?

-ni yo sé por qué lo hice San, necesitaba un cambio en mi vida – sabía que esta era la única excusa que su amiga podría creer de su parte, la rubia no era precisamente la persona más estática y tranquila del mundo – cuando yo sepa realmente, cuando pueda digerirlo, te prometo que vas a ser la primer persona que se va a enterar y la primer invitada a mi nuevo hogar

-¿ya tenés donde vivir? No estarás viviendo en un basurero Quinn ¿no? Haciendo vida hippie en una carpa ahí en el Central Park – y Santana comenzó a divagar

-ya encontré mi pequeño lugar, quédate tranquila que no me mudé a ninguna comunidad rara

-sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, porque te conozco y sé que algo te pasa Quinn, podés contar conmigo, no te encierres en vos, no sirve eso – pidió la latina a su mejor amiga – lo hiciste muchas veces y nunca te sirvió, no repitas ese error otra vez. Te quiero hermana ah y por cierto llamó tu madre, dijo que cuando puedas te comuniques con ella que llama a tu celular y no atendés, pide que por favor lo cambies– esto último fue dicho entre risas

-Judy Fabray siempre apareciendo en los mejores momentos – suspiró – yo también te quiero, cuídate San – susurró obviando la primer parte de la charla con la morena

-vos también, por favor y no te olvides de mí, yo te voy a recordar con la ropa decente que dejaste aca, supongo que te llevaste el horror del placar Fabray contigo – dramatizó – tomate tu tiempo y cuando necesites algo llamame y me tomo el primer avión hacia donde quiera que estés.

La única persona oriunda de Lima con la que Quinn Fabray seguía manteniendo contacto continuo, la única persona con la que en realidad habla desde que se fue de esa ciudad, que inclusive convivía con ella, era su mejor amiga, Santana López. Loca como solo ella podía estarlo, histérica, gritona, muy irritable pero super compañera y al fin y al cabo la única persona que la bancaba y acompañaba en su vida.

En estos dos días que habían pasado, Quinn no se había acercado a la clínica en búsqueda del médico recomendado. Ni tenía muchas intenciones de hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal, es más, se había movilizado de ciudad por esto, pero no tenía fuerzas como para siquiera hacer algo por ella. Algo en si misma había hecho un clic y se había deprimido. En el loft que había conseguido alquilar solo había un somier y el horno que ya se encontraba en el lugar. No se había tomado el tiempo ni siquiera para comprar las cosas necesarias. Había un local de comidas rápidas en la esquina del edificio asique comía allí. Eso era todo lo que hacía, salía a comer y volvía al loft a llorar en el somier que ni sabanas tenía.

Los días pasaron hasta que una semana después, en la mañana del lunes siguiente al despertarse comenzó a sentirse mal. Tenía tos, transpiraba frio y seguramente tendría fiebre. Algo que para todos puede ser tan normal como una gripe, a Quinn le podía desencadenar cosas drásticas. Y por primera vez en muchos años tuvo miedo y se asustó. Se asustó como cuando sintió las primeras contracciones en el embarazo de Beth. Se sentía insegura ya que nunca fue capaz de pensar que algo así podría suceder a tan corto plazo. Caminó por la habitación buscando algo que ponerse, agarró todos los estudios médicos y la recomendación que tenía por parte de su doctor personal y salió como pudo del departamento y luego del edificio pensando en tomar un taxi.

Encontrar un taxi en plena "hora pico". Algo prácticamente imposible, nota mental: debía pensar en esto antes de salir como loca. Volvió a ingresar al edificio y cuando estuvo nuevamente en su departamento buscó su celular para llamar a emergencias ya que se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción. Habló con la operadora y mientras esperaba la llegada de una ambulancia no sin antes percatarse de dejar la puerta del loft entre abierta, todo se apagó.

Abrir sus ojos y ver todo blanco, no fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Quinn. Lo primero que se le cruzó por cabeza fue que estaba muerta. ¿Esto es estar muerta? Se preguntó interiormente. Y cuando estaba terminando de convencerse de que si, estaba muerta. Sus ojos comenzaron a distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. Paredes blancas, luces blancas, cortinas blancas, sábanas blancas, todo era blanco exceptuando a ella, la guía del suero que estaba en su brazo izquierdo y la camilla. De a poco comenzó a mover sus extremidades y justo cuando estaba buscando el botón para llamar a alguien que venga a explicarle que le había sucedido la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Y de ella se asomó la morocha sin sombre. Quinn la miró fijamente sin entender que hacía en el lugar. Hasta que bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que tenía ambo, por lo que debía trabajar allí y no era más que una coincidencia.

-que… ¿Qué me paso? – Susurró con voz rasposa la rubia sin entender – ¿hace cuánto estoy acá? ¿estoy bien?

-primero, ¿recuerda su nombre?

-Quinn

-¿su edad?

-25 – respondió sin entender porque el interrogatorio

-son las preguntas de rigor, para ver si realmente volvió en sí, se encuentra en la clínica hace dos días, tuvo un caso severo de deshidratación y fiebre muy alta, y cabe destacar que en alguien con buena salud, no suele llegar a estos extremos, pero en su caso se complicó. Por lo que nos dijeron desde emergencias usted sabe que es VIH positivo ¿no? – consultó con cautela – Quinn la miró con miedo sin contestar nada hasta que pasados unos segundos asintió lentamente – no se preocupe, en esta clínica se respeta totalmente como debe ser el secreto paciente profesional, pero necesitaba saber si estaba informada

-VIH positivo, 0 positivo, como más le guste – comentó bajito

-¿está en tratamiento? – indagó mientras escribía en una planilla

-no – contestó con vergüenza

-en ese caso le aconsejo por favor que vea a un profesional y comience a tratarse y está de suerte hay una muy buena y estás de suerte frente a vos hay una muy buena, Rachel Berry un gusto

Extendió su mano en la que se encontraba la misma tarjeta de presentación que le había entregado su médico clínico. Aunque siempre pensó que su futuro médico sería un hombre, con esto confirmó que estaba errada. Mirando la tarjeta de presentación con atención se dio cuenta que no había ningún indicio del sexo del profesional ya que sólo decía R. Berry, especialista en infectología, el nombre y la dirección de la clínica.

Y ella pensó en Ronald Berry, Richard Berry, Robert Berry.

No en Rachel Berry.


End file.
